<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simmering sauce by Starbuck09256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555215">simmering sauce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256'>Starbuck09256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, MSR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff established relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>simmering sauce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands behind her as she stirs the sauce around the pan. The warm aroma delighting his senses. The reports he is working on litter her table as he leans forward reaching out to taste the sauce. She swats his hand away and his warm hand goes to rest on her hip. “Come on, it smells so good.” He whispers it into her ear using his nose to brush against her hair. His whole body pressing against her back. She takes the spoon swirling it around to get a small amount and touches it to her lips. He can’t help but grin widely. As she leans her head back against his chest the sauce remnants on her lips as she smiles coyly up at him. This woman who has been challenging him for years. He can’t help but laugh as his lips descend on hers. The sauce is amazing on her tongue. She reaches to turn off the stove her lips still capture by his as she turns in his arms reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her soft cardigan brushing up against his grey shirt. His hands move to her hair as he lets his tongue tangle with hers. He smiles against her lips as she pulls back a little breathless. He chuckles softly hugging her. She looks up as him his arms now sliding down to her waist as he looks at her. She glances up shyly. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she whispers smiling at him. He nods “I’ve dreamed about it every time we’ve cooked together.” He admits. Years of them cooking for one another, so tired of fast food on the road this was the reward. Him cooking for her and her for him. One cooks one works on the reports. Although now he doubts he will want to do anything other than her after dinner. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and one more of longing on her lips. Runs his hand up and down her arms. She sighs leans forward feeling his love washing over her. The sauce cools behind them. In the morning after they shower together he’ll sneak to the office early finish up the report now forgotten against her pine table and he’ll whisk her off again on another adventure to another place where these moments will litter their days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>